


Promise

by Misskrose



Category: Funhaus (Video Blogging RPF), Rooster Teeth/Achievement Hunter RPF
Genre: Cutting, F/M, Reader-Insert, Self-Harm
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-04
Updated: 2018-12-04
Packaged: 2019-09-07 02:28:19
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 734
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16845361
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Misskrose/pseuds/Misskrose
Summary: Please read the tags





	Promise

**Author's Note:**

> Please read the tags

You walked into the apartment you share with your boyfriend Matt. You mindlessly walked into the bathroom. You’re not even thinking as you pull out the the razor blade that you’ve been hiding behind a box of tampons. You keep a steady hand as you made a few quick cuts into your arm, cleaned them, and banged them. However before you could clean the blade you hear the hear the front door open. You roll down your sleeve and walked out into the living room   
“Hey Matt how was work?” you asked.  
“It was fun they gus filmed some really good videos.” Matt walked over to you and kissed your forehead.  
“I’m going to start working on dinner in a minute wanna help?”  
“Of course I love to cook with you just give me a few minutes.” he said as he started walking to your bedroom. You headed to the kitchen having forgotten about the razer on the bathroom counter. You grab all of things you need to make dinner. Just as you finished gathering the ingredients Matt walked in into the kitchen. He had a concerned look on his face however before you can ask him what’s wrong he wrapped an arm around you and moved your hair to the side so he could gently kiss your neck. “Y/N you’d tell me if something's wrong right?”  
“Of course Matt.” as soon as you lied to Matt he pulled you in tiger.  
“I saw the razor on the bathroom.,” Matt said calmly, “please stop telling me you’re ok.” You started tearing up as much as you hated yourself the last thing you wanted was to hurt Matt.   
“Matt...” you had no idea what to say. Matt turned you around so that you were facing him. He let you go and started to gently roll up your sleeve   
“Matt please don’t.” you begged as tears started to fall. You wanted to pull your arm away but couldn’t bring yourself to do knowing that it would hurt Matt even more. You closed your eyes not wanting to see Matt’s face. The next thing you know Matt was kissing you on the lips. At first you were so shocked you didn’t know what to do but after a minute you were kissing him back.  
‘“I love you so much. I wish you’d let me in. I love you so much.” Matt kept repeating. Your heart broke at Matt’s words. It’s was clear how much he loved you and how much he was kicking himself not seeing this sooner. You pulled away hating yourself even more for hurtig Matt. Matt reached for your hand but you pulled it away not wanting to hurt him more.  
“Y/N...”  
“Matt I didn’t want you know because I didn’t want to hurt you.” you pulled your sleeve down and started to walk out of the kitchen but Matt grabbed your arm.  
“Please don’t leave Y/N. You don't have to talk about but please don’t leave.” You stopped and Matt pulled you into to his arms.   
“You don’t deserve him. You’re a mess and nowhere near as good as him.” Your mind told you. You feel a few tears land on your shoulder and you realized that Matt was crying. “You made the sweetest, most caring, wonderful man on the plaint cry. This wouldn’t have happened if you had left him.” Your mind was filling with these thoughts as Matt held you there in the kitchen. You both don’t say anything for a long time until Matt moved you into the living room. He sat on the couch, pulled you into his lap facing him, and wrapping his arms tighter around you. You feel numb and unsure of what to do. Your mind still swimming with negative thoughts.  
“I know you probably don’t think so but you are amazing and I don’t know what I’d do without you.”, Matt said, “I’m not going to leave you Y/N if wanna talk I’m all ears and if you don’t I’ll still be here.I love you so much and I’m sorry that you felt you couldn’t tell me about this and I hope that you’ll let me in cause I you mean the world to me.” You couldn’t bring yourself to look Matt as you took a deep breath.  
“Promise?”  
“Promise.” Matt said as he kissed the top of your head


End file.
